His Imprints Dream
by wolf lover of michigan
Summary: Paul had been watching his imprint from a far, he hates that she lives with the Cullen's. Sasha is in hiding form a coven of vampires that killed her family now they have found her and it up to the pack and an angry werewolf to protect her.Latter Lemons Looking for Beta
1. Chapter 1

Paul's POV

I remember seeing her for the first time, her beauty capturing my every thought. She was my beautiful imprint with long brown hair and bright green eyes. She was the most wonderfully beautiful woman I had ever seen. I was not one hundred percent sure on her age but I was guessing she was about seventeen, from the moment I laid eyes on her I had to know everything about her. The most important thing being why the hell she was living with the Cullens.

I watched her closely as she walked into the store with the little Pixy leech, I couldn't hear what they were laughing about. I craved to be the one she laughed with, the one she confided in.

"Paul, get back to work, you know if your imprint thinks you are a stalker she might shy away from you." Sam said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Shut up Sam, I am not stalking her." I said as I picked my tool belt attaching it to my hips. With one last glance in the direction of my imprint I turned back into the burnt out store we were restoring.

"Do you really think it is a good idea to tell your boss and Alpha to shut up?" Sam laughed as he searched through his tool box. I growled at him as I picked up a crow bar and began removing the burnt debris from the walls. The work it's self was not hard, the hard part was keeping my mind off my imprint.

I hated that my mind was not my own anymore, I never wanted to be like my pack brothers whom only ever though t of ways to make there imprints happy. My thoughts were always to the newest Cullen Girl, and it was driving me crazy. What the hell was a human was doing with them anyway; I hated her being by them. If one of them ever hurt them, I would tear them part treaty or not. I growled again as I grabbed large piece of burnt drywall yanking it off the wall a little harder than I intended.

"Whoa dude, calm down you're going to bring the whole place down on our heads." Jared laughed.

"Paul don't make me Alpha order you." Sam growled not turning away from the debris he was tearing from the ceiling.

"It's driving me crazy Sam, I need to know why she is with them."

"Will it shut you up if I let you go over and talk to her?" Sam growled looking back towards me.

"I'm not ready to face her." I said turning back to my work.

"If you don't go do it on your own right now I will order you. You're costing my company money not being productive." I shook my head as I loosened the tool belt around my hips. "Fine" I said walking towards the door.

"Bring back the vacuum from the truck when you're done chasing your girl." Sam yelled to me as I walked out.

"Yeah, yeah" I mumbled as I exited the ruined shop.

The Leech's car was still parked outside the clothing store they had walked into. I was going to stick out like a sore thumb walking into this place; damn what kind of excuse I could really come up with for walking over to talk to her. I mean she was beautiful enough, but really I was walking into a store that catered to lady's underwear, definitely not something I was into unless it was on my imprint then I was all for it. I stopped right before I entered the store, I crossed a scent that made my wolf growl. Vampire and not any of the so called vegetarian Leech's, at least I had an excuse to talk to my imprint now.

The clothing store itself was small; it only took a moment for me to spot the object of my insane obsession. The little Pixy looked up at me as I entered the shop.

"What are you doing here dog?" She glared.

"Alice please, that is not nice." My angel said looking at me; she smiled at me before looking back at her leech friend.

"Fine, what are you doing here Paul?" She huffed.

"I was walking by and smelled a new scent. I wanted to ask you what you knew about the new blood sucker in town."

"What? Alice they found me? You all promised me they wouldn't follow me here!" My angel cried with fear in her voice, her eyes went wide as she looked back and forth between her shopping companion and myself. My heart fell she was so scared all I wanted to do was wrap her up in my arms and make sure nothing happened to her. I hated that, I am not one of those guys to spend my time worrying over some girl. But the girl in front of me wasn't just some girl, she was the girl my imprint.

"Who found you?" I asked looking between both the leech and my imprint.

"A clan of vampires, they killed my family." She said as tears filled her eyes as she looked around the store as if she was afraid a leech would pop out of the corner at any second.

"I won't let them hurt you." I growled stepping closer to her, I felt my wolf rising wanting to protect his mate.

"Back off dog, we can protect her she belongs with us." Alice said stepping in between me and my imprint.

"Alice don't call him that, besides what am I to you Paul? You don't even know me."

"I just don't trust any vampire." She smiled at me as Alice rolled her eyes.

"We don't need you or the pack." The pixy said as she grabbed my imprints dragging her out of the store.

"She's human, so she falls under our protection." I growled down at the Pixy vampire as gently grabbed my imprints other arm.

"Well she's family to us, so that makes her ours." Pixy shot back.

"Um guys why don't we take this conversation elsewhere, we are starting to draw attention to ourselves. Besides I never liked the tug of war game I always lose"

"That's fine Sasha, were done here anyway. We'll go home and deal with this problem on our own." Alice glared at me as she and Sasha walked past me. If anything was accomplished today it was I know my imprints name.

"The pack will be there too." I said crossing my arms over my chest. I watched as the tiny leeched dragged my imprint out of the store. I wanted to go after them, take my imprint away and protect her from any harm that might come towards her. I took off out of the store walking back across the street. Sam looked up at me as I ran into the shop.

"What is it?" He asked as soon as my feet came to a stop.

"I came across a new leech trail, they are after my imprint. Sam we can't let them get her."

"Wait back up, how do you know they are after her?" Sam asked confused.

"She told me the Cullen's are hiding her from a group of vamps that killed her family."

"Fine, we are done here for the day anyway. Paul, you, me and Jared will go up to the Cullen house and find out exactly what's going on and what they want with your imprint." Sam said as he started putting his tools away.

"Sam can't we just take her back to La Push?" I asked crossing my arms again; this seemed to be my look today.

"We can't just kidnap her Paul. Is that really how you want to start out your relationship with your imprint?" Sam asked.

"No, I just want her safe." I countered.

"She will be, we will protect her." I nodded following Sam out of the shop. It seemed like forever until we finally made it to the Cullen's house. I phased pulling on my shorts. I needed to know that she was safe.

"Wait, Paul." Sam said from beside me, I growled as I followed him towards the front door of the house.

Carlisle met us at the door. "What can we do for you Sam?"

"I was informed that there is a new threat, what do you know of it?"

"There is a coven of nomads after Sasha." He said calmly.

"Who is she to you?" Sam asked his eyes narrowing I knew he didn't like the idea of a human living with the Cullen's anymore then I did.

"Sasha is our foster child."

"What are your plans for protecting her?" I asked looking the leach strait in the eyes. I knew I was giving away too much with just my curiosity but I couldn't help it.

"May I ask what your interest in her is? My family can protect her."

"Paul imprinted on Sasha, she is under the packs protection." Sam stated glancing back at me.

"I see, and I take it you do not want her to know about the imprint yet?" Carlisle questioned not even looking at me.

"No. Paul wants her to get to know him first before he tells her."

"Understandable. What are you thinking for protecting Sasha?" Carlisle asked.

"I want to have at least two wolves here on the property to protect her."

"That would be a good idea. My family needs to feed so, can you spare a few pack members for the tonight?"

"I'll watch her." I said stepping forward.

"I already planned on you watching her Paul." Sam said reassuringly. I nodded, and looked behind doctor leech as I smelt my imprint coming closer.

"Carlisle, have you seen my cell phone? Oh hi Paul didn't know you were here." She said as soon as she noticed me.

"I told you I would protect you, I'm going to hang out with you while the Cullen's hunt tonight." I said giving her a smile. Damn I couldn't believe how head over heels I was for this one woman.

"Awesome." She smiled as she disappeared back up the stairs; I was brought back to myself as I felt a hand connect with the back of my head.

"Ouch, damn it Sam what was that for?" I growled at him for hitting me.

"Your here to protect her, not jump her." He said crossing his arms.

Damn Alphas anyway, I stared in the direction she had disappeared to, I would protect her with everything I had. She was mine she would be my future wife and mother of my children.

With the sun finally setting I ran through the trees with my pack brothers.

"Why do we need to protect some leech lover anyway?" Jared whined.

"She's my imprint you ass." I growled at him

"So you protect her, I have my own imprint to protect." Jared shot back.

"Quite, both of you." Sam growled in my head as we ran into the Cullen's back yard.

"Sam I don't want him here, I don't trust him to protect her."

"He'll do his job, and that job is to make sure the Sasha is not harmed." I phased back as Quil and Embery ran up behind me, at least at that moment I didn't want to kill them. They hadn't said anything about my imprint and the choice's she had made. You best bet that I was going to be to the bottom of why she was putting herself in harm's way by living with Leech's.

I smiled as the scent of my imprint hit my nose; she was outside somewhere close by. I walked towards the river; the trees were thin enough for me to see her sitting beside the river. I growled because she was alone, there was enough danger to warrant our protection but yet the Cullen's found it okay to leave her out here on her own. She looked back at me and smiled as I walked closer.

"Hey Paul." She said with a smile.

"Hey, what are you doing out here alone?" I asked as got closer to her.

"I was getting annoyed with the babysitter so I told them all to leave me alone. I mean I know there is a threat right now, but I swear if they could they would put a leash on me and tell me to sit and stay they would." I growled as I sat next to her. Yes I wanted to protect her but I also wanted her to be safe. The Cullen's were not going to treat my imprint like she was some pet. Over my dead body would that ever happen? She was mine to love and protect not the Cullen's. At the same time I hated what was becoming of myself. I did not want to be like my pack brothers who bowed every time there imprint walked into the door.

'What's wrong Paul? You seemed lost in your own head."

"Yeah but what's new there, there's nothing in Paul's head. Leave's a lot of room to get lost." Jared laughed.

I growled at them, I would have stood up and put them in their place but I looked over at my imprint whom was glaring at the wolves standing in front of her, that made me smile.

"Ignore them. There just mad because there losing out on their X box time. "I retorted.

"Well would it put them in a better mood if I told them they could play mine, while there here?" She offered.

"Probably not, we're not really into girly games." Embry laughed.

"Fine but I have halo 4." She said with a smirk as the boys mouths droped.

"You'll have them entertained for hours." I said knowing they would be.

"There here to protect not play games." Sam growled walking out of the treeline.

My imprint stood looking at Sam with a smirk on her face.

"Sam right?" Sasha asked leaning against the tree closest to her.

"Yes..." Sam nodded

"As I see it, you sent these boys to protect me, but I don't think they are going to do me much good when I am forced to kill them because they are driving me crazy. As I see it, it might be a good idea to let them play." Sasha smirked at Sam. Sam smiled shaking his head. He glanced at me then smirked; I knew in that look it was the look that said I was going to have my hands full.

"Fine they can play, but only if they take turns patrolling."

"Deal Sam." Jared and Embrey yelled in sync before running off into the woods. Sam shook his head following them into the woods.

"You should have just let them suffer, would serve them right." I said looking back at her.

"Yeah but it would be a much more pleasant night if we all got along."

"Yeah that's probably not going to happen, come on lets go inside. I don't like you being outside in the open with the enemy on the loose."

"Don't you start with me too?" She smiled as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and steered her towards the house.

Hours later I sat in the kitchen with my Imprint who was a culinary genius. I knew I must be drooling from the smells that were coming from the kitchen.

"You know you didn't have to feed us Sasha. We would have been okay." I said looking at all the different dishes she was making.

"Yeah okay, I just spend all evening with a group of grumpy hungry werewolf's. Thanks but I'll pass on that. Better to feed you then to be stuck with attitudes." She countered.

"You know if anyone gives you problems, all you have to do is call Sam, or let me know." I said walking over to where she was in the kitchen and leaning against the counter.

"Yeah right, It's not like you could do anything, your just a worthless mutt who can't control his temper." Quil laughed not turning from his game.

"Shut up, and don't call him worthless." Sasha yelled chucking a wooden spatula at Quil's head. I couldn't help but laugh when Quil grabbed the back of his head and lost his turn on the Xbox.

"It's okay, I used to being called that." I said taking a large drink of my beer.

"No it's not okay Paul. You are not worthless and no one has the right to call you that." Sasha said defending me.

"Sasha you don't even know me, you don't know who or what I am."

"I don't care Paul, I can tell that just by how little time we have spent together that you're a good person."

"Just drop it, I don't need to woman to fighting my battles." I snapped at her.

"No I won't drop it." She snapped back.

"Listen here, I don't need you or want you to have anything that concerns me, it's my life butt out." I watched as her eyes widen, I knew the reason she was protecting me was because she felt the imprint as well. I instantly felt bad for what I had said to her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean what I said." I said trying to backtrack damn, I had been making suck good progress with her.

"No you made it quite clear that you do, or you would never of said it." She said as she turned away. The part I hated most it that I knew I had saw a tear slip from her eye. I was the cause of it, and I felt sick at the thought, physically sick. I laid my head down against the cool counter I had not felt this sick since before the first time I phased. I felt Sasha lay her cool hand against my forehead.

"Are you okay? You're really hot." She said concerned.

"I'm a werewolf, I always run hot." I retorted.

"No Paul I have been with you for hours, you are a lot warmer then you were before." She said as a frown appeared on her face.

"Don't worry about me." I said standing up.

"Why don't you go upstairs and lay down. There are enough wolves down here to keep an eye on me."

"Sam will kill me." I said looking back toward her.

"Please, go upstairs Paul. I'll bring you up some dinner as soon as it is done."

"Fine I'm not feeling good enough to deal with those jerks right now anyway." I said rolling my eyes.

"Just go crawl in bed for a bit and rest, I'm sure you'll feel better in a little bit." She said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah your probably right." I said as she pushed me towards the stairs.

'I am, now go on it's the second door on the right." When i finally made it to the to my imprints bedroom, her scent was the strongest in here then it was anywhere in the house. Her scent calmed me as I lay down on the bed pulling the pillow up against my face. I felt so much better being surrounded by her scent. I just needed her to be with me to make it all the better. I was lucky to have an imprint that is a wonderful as she is. I know I hurt and upset her enough to make her cry, but as soon as she saw something was wrong about me she forgot all about everything that happened.

SASHA'S POV

I watched Paul disappear up to my room; I would be lying if I said I was not staring at his ass.

Jared looked up from the T.V as I pulled the four pans of lasagna out of the oven, yeah I know that was a lot of food for five people, but then you would have to remember that I am feeding four werewolves.

"Where did Paul disappear to?" Jared asked he walked into the kitchen

"I sent him upstairs, he's not feeling well." I said as I started dishing out the lasagna.

"Yup that sounds like Paul, drags us over here while he slacks off. I never thought that guy could get more worthless." Jared sneered.

"Don't call him that." I snapped.

"Sash, you don't know him. I know you are falling for the sexy guy act, but remember it is all an act." Quil said with a smile as I handed him a plate loaded with lasagna.

"Shut up, I think I can handle any act he might have. But I don't believe he is acting. I'm getting sick of you guys bad mouthing him."

"Trust us, he's not worth your time." Emery said as sitting across from me.

"Well I think whatever he throws at me I can handle. I'm taking him up some food."

They were all silent as they filled their faces, I loaded the plate up with a few pieces of Lasagna before heading up the stairs. He looked up at me as I entered my room.

"Told you I would bring you some food." I said as I held up his plate.

"I love a girl that keeps her promises about food." I smiled as I handed him the plate. I was surprised that I had even remembered to bring him a fork with how preoccupied I was thinking about him.

"This is awesome Sasha." He said in between bites.

"I'm glad you like it, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright I'm not sure what was up. But I do know food is helping."

"I'm glad, is there anything I can do to make you feel better." God I hated how that came out. I sounded like such a slut and he was already sitting on my bed.

"Just hang out with me. I'm done dealing with the mutt brigade down there for now."

"I know what you mean, they were pissing me off too."

"Probably telling you more about how worthless I really am."

"You are not worthless."

"Yes I am. Hell my own parents didn't even want me. I lose my temper every time I get upset."

"That does not make you worthless."

"I'm glad someone thinks so." He said as he finished his dinner setting the plate aside while looking down at the bed.

"Would you like more?" I asked trying to meet his eyes.

"No I kind of lost my appetite, it was very good though. I'll have to bribe you to make it again for me someday when I am feeling better."

"I'd make it for you any time." He smiled lying back on the bed as I took his plate setting it on the bedside table.

"Maybe you should try sleeping." I offered.

"I'm okay now, but I'll lay down with you if you will sleep too."

"I'll think about it." I said with a smile as I reached over taking his hand. Life was good; I just hoped things would go good for me and Paul. I couldn't explain why I liked him so much and how fast it happened, but I did.

I watched him as he lay next to me; he smiled as he closed his eyes pulling me close. I felt safe in his arms, for the first time in a long time I felt safe, and that really meant something to me. I never wanted to leave the safety of his arms. I knew he would always protect me.


	2. Chapter 2

**His imprints dream chapter 2**

**Paul's POV**

I woke up feeling eyes on me, I looked up to see Sam standing in the door with a pissed off look on his face. What the hell have I done now?

"Paul I sent you over here to watch her not to be making kissy faces with her and sleeping. Your brothers have been downstairs patrolling while you sleep."

"I am protecting her to Sam, do you really think I would let anyone past me?"

"I don't even want to hear it Paul, you will get up and go down stairs and patrol with your brothers."

"What the hell's your problem Sam? I asked him to lay down with me." My imprint growled next to me. Normally I would have found it sexy as hell but I was already pissed because of Sam attitude.

"I don't need you fighting my battles." I snapped at her. She looked at me like I had slapped her in the face.

"Fine, you want to be an ass to me then I am done defending you. Let the pack and everyone eles tell you how worthless you are. I don't care." She yelled tears falling down her face as she pushed herself off the bed and walked out of the room, then down the hall.

"Thanks a lot Sam, now my imprint's pissed at me." I snapped at him as I walked out of the room following him down the stairs.

"Well if you would learn to control you temper it wouldn't be a problem." We both stopped silent as our brothers began to howl letting us know they found something. Figuring leech's must be close by, I forgot about everything else except protecting my imprint. I rushed back to Sasha's bedroom. I tried to listen for her but I couldn't hear her. I growled as I realized Sasha was nowhere in the house.

"Damn that girl, how could she go outside unprotected?" I growled as I made my way towards the front door, Sam hot on my heels.

"She's around here somewere she only walked out of her room three mintues ago she couldn't have gotten that big of a head start on us." Sam said reassuringly.

"If anything happens to her Sam I don't know what I would do." I said feeling my wolf close to the surface. I ran out the door stopping dead as the scent of vampire hit my nose strong. There was alot of them, _damn it why couldn't I control my temper better?_

**Sasha's POV**

I hated that I was crying, damn Paul acting that way. Maybe I was just stupid. I liked him so much it had really hurt when he snapped at me. I wiped tears away from my face as I stepped into the woods. I knew Paul and the others would be mad at me for this but I just wanted a few mintues to be alone.

I jumped as I heard a twig snap behind me. Damn I wasn't expecting the pack to find me this fast.

I turned around and about fell over backwards when I saw who stood in front of me. Damion, the lead vamp who thuristed for my blood, stood in front of me.

"There you are my little Sasha. You know it's not nice to play hide and seek on people." He said tauntingly

"I don't think you count as a person Damion." I spit back.

"Ahhh thats not nice little Sasha and here I was thinking about making your death quick. But now I am going to drain you over days. I have many ways to torturer you without killing your or turning you and ruining your blood." He said smiling evily.

"Over my dead body will you ever touch her." I looked up as Paul ran into the woods. He jumped in front of me cutting Damion's path to me off.

"So you are why my meal smells like a wet dog." Paul growled as he rushed forward phasing, I knew he was a werewolf since earlier in the store but I would never of imagined how beautiful his wolf was. He landed a few feet away in front of Damion crouched in an attack position, his wolf was also very pissed at Damion, not that I could blame them. I hoped Paul would tear Damion apart. I looked over as another wolf ran up behind Paul. This one was jet black, I was guessing this wolf was Sam but I wasn't sure. The black wolf pushed me back with his nose. Damion laughed.

"These wolfs might think they have won today but I will be back for you sweetheart. You will be mine." Damion took off running, the black wolf threw his head back and howled. Paul stayed by my side as the black wolf dashed off after Damion. Paul phased and he stood completely naked in front of me. I couldn't help the small blush that flooded my cheeks.

"Sasha how could you do something so stupid? You knew these guys were after you." Paul growled at me as he walked up to me.

"I know Paul, I'm sorry." I said with new tears falling down my face.

"No I'm sorry for yelling at you, I hate seeing you cry, my beautiful imprint." He said sighing.

"Your what?" I asked confused. _Why was he calling me his beautiful imprint? Not that I minded._

"My imprint, I will explain everything to you very soon. Please, just let me get you to safety. Please love." He said looking softly into my eyes.

"Okay Paul, just as long as you put some clothes on." I said wiping the tears away from my face.

"Please stop crying Sash, I can't take it." He whispered pulling me close to him. I buried my face against his warm chest. I felt better then had in a long time. I wrapped my arms around his naked waist, leaning my head on his chest. "Come on lets get you inside love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating this in so long. Went back to school after six years, whooo just been so busy. Anyway I am looking for a beta for this story; yes I know there may be spelling errors that's why I am looking for a beta, PM me if you are interested. **

**FYI: I had someone comment that it is disrespectful to call there wolfs werewolf's when they are shape shifters. I am going to call them werewolves in this story; the term shape shifter did not even used much at all in the books or movies. So if you don't like it sorry but this is how I want the story to be **

Seeing the vampire so close to my imprint had really shaken me. I couldn't let her stay here any longer that much was clear. There were just too many things that could go wrong with her being here in the care of leeches. I pulled her close, holding her close as we laid there on her bed was the best feeling in the world. I wanted this more, despite everything I had ever said about not wanting to be like my pack brothers. Obsessed with the happiness and care of the imprint. I still wanted to have her with me forever to make a family with her. A family that I would be able to protect, a family that would never leave me like my own had.

"Sash, I know you want to stay here with the Cullen's. But I would feel better if you were in La Push with me. That way if I can't be with you for some reason, someone from the pack will be able to protect you." I felt her tense in my arms.

"I can't just leave, were would I stay." She asked looking at me startled; I know she wasn't ready for questions like this. Hell we had barley known each other for more than a whole day. Now I was going to ask her to move in with me.

"With me, you're my imprint so it's my job to protect you." I said softly in her ear, I leaned forward kissing her softly on the head.

My answer had peaked her interest. "You call me that before, what's an Imprint?"

"My wolf and I imprinted on you, it means that our souls are connected. I would do anything or be anything for you, whatever you need a friend a protector or a mate." I wanted to growl as she pulled he self out of my arms.

"Wow back that crazy train up, I think we are getting a little ahead of our self's here."

'You don't have to worry Sash, we can move at whatever pace you want. If you only ever just want me to be your friend then I will be fine with that. But until you make that decision, will you consider coming back to La Push with me. I let out a breath I didn't even know I had been holding when she relaxed again in my arms.

"I don't really know how I feel about you just let. But I do know I really like you Paul, your attitude could use some improvement but I can mostly see around that, and what I see I really like."

"Thanks, I never thought I would ever be able to see myself with just one woman for the rest of my life. But when I look at you I see a chance for happiness that I never had before." Damn I sounded like a sap.

I bit my lip as Sasha sat up her tight tank top riding low on her breast. I shook my head trying to bring myself out of those thoughts. Hell I didn't even know how old she was yet.

"How old are you Sash?"

"17 I will be 18 in four months."

I sied at least she was almost an adult, but I still felt old next to her.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't want to freak you out or anything but I will be 26 by the end of the year."

I watched the look on Sasha's face as she processed what I had just told her.

"So you are a little bit older so what? I kind of like older men maturity level is usely high then guys my age.

I smirked as I pulled her back down next to me. "So you really don't have a problem with my age." I asked I wasn't sure what I would do if she freaked out.

'No Paul it doesn't bother me, does it bother me that you imprinted on someone so much younger then you."

"You are almost an adult so I don't mind if you were younger I would have a problem with it."

We both looked up as Sam walked through the door. "We chased him into Canada but he got away." I felt a cold shiver go up and down my spine. The leech would be back for Sasha and I would be ready to take the tick apart

'He'll be back for me Paul, I know he will be."

"Why is he after you anyway?"

"He said he wanted to make me his Pet, but now he said he's going to drain me because I upset him by running."

I looked over at Sam "I'm not leaving her here Sam."

"I didn't think you would. The Cullen's are back and they agreed its best for Sasha to come to La Push with the Pack."

"What, Don't I get a say in any of this?" I yelled jumping from the bed.

"It's what's best for you; you have two choices you can stay with Emily and I or with Paul."

I looked at Paul then back to Sam. "I don't want to leave Paul."

"I'm pretty sure were ever you stay Paul is going to be there with you."

I looked over at Paul again. "Good, I won't feel safe any were without him now."

"You will always be safe with the pack beautiful, some of them may not like me but they would never let anything happened to you." I said as I grabbed her hand gently pulling her till she sat next to me on the bed.

"Don't worry about the leech, The pack will deal with him as fast as we possibly can." Sam as he leaned back against the door frame.

"What about the Cullen's, were do they fit into all this now. They said they were going to help protect me no matter what."

'The Cullen's decided they are going to lead them away, set a false trail." Sam said as he pushed himself off the door.

I looked back towards Paul; I knew I would be safe and happy with Paul. But the change of moving with him to La Push was enough to send me into a panic attack I stood walking over to the open window.

Paul stood from the bed wrapping his arms around me. "Breath baby girl, nothing is going to happen to you."

"I know Paul it's just a lot to take in at once."

"Everything will be okay, Let pack your things and get ready.


End file.
